Broken Things
by KhanyaTheBarbarian
Summary: Tony finds files during a raid of a Hydra base that will turn Bucky's life upside down. Will he be able to manage? And will his newfound daughter find comfort in an unexpected source? And how will their patchwork family handle the dark forces lingering on the horizon? Rated M for descriptions of violence.
1. Discovery

Chapter 1

Tony sat at his desk looking the files over and over again. He couldn't believe what he was reading. The team had found them at the last Hydra base they raided. It was starting to seem like the "cut off one head and two more will grow" motto was accurate. No matter how many bases were raided and how many officers were killed or imprisoned, the organization just wouldn't die. It was like a cancer.

"FRIDAY, can you call rogers up here? Tell him it's urgent." he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, sir," replied the ever-polite AI.

Steve arrived in Tony's office shortly after he received the call. He was wearing his running clothes, though he hadn't broken a sweat, of course. Seeing the look on Tony's face, he immediately became wary. "What's so urgent, Tony?" he asked.

"Have you read the files from the last base yet?"

"Not all of them. There was a lot of information. Why, what did you find?"

Tony wasn't sure how to answer at first. He swallowed hard. "An agent- well, more like a prisoner by the looks of it. The bastards had their collective eye on her since she was born, and then snatched her up and started training her when she was 7. Never had a chance, poor girl. According to this she's been AWOL since SHIELD fell."

All the while Steve had been silently listening, and nodding his head. "But there's something else, isn't there?" he asked.

Tony shook his head and took a deep breath. He looked the captain in the eye and quietly said, "She's Barnes's daughter."

Steve almost fell over. Instead, he shakily lowered himself into a chair. "My God," he whispered, "How old is she?"

"Maybe 19 or 20. There was a photo attached to the file," Tony replied as he handed his tablet to Steve. The girl in the photo was the spitting image of James Buchanan Barnes. She had the same brown hair; the same blue eyes. Looking at the photo was almost eerie. Especially considering what she must have gone through.

Tony cleared his throat, causing Steve to look up. "I was hoping you could help break the news to Barnes, seeing as you know him better."

"Of course," he replied.

* * *

Bucky didn't visibly react to the news. He just sat and stared at the photo, not seeming to believe his eyes. Tony looked anxious to break the long silence, but Steve motioned for him to be quiet. The silence dragged on further. Finally, Steve softly asked him, "What do you think, Buck?"

"Well," he said with a rough voice, "She's beautiful."

Steve rested his hand on his lifelong friend's shoulder. "That she is. And we need to find her before what's left of Hydra does."

"You know that there's no telling how much damage they've done."

"I know."

Tony interjected, "There's no mention of memory wipes. But according to the files Hydra basically beat her into submission when they trained her."

Bucky sat the tablet back on the desk to avoid breaking it. His hands were clenched so tightly that they shook. "So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"I've got FRIDAY looking for intel and narrowing down locations," tony sighed, "but for now we have nothing to go on. I'll let you know the second something comes up."

Bucky nodded and got up to leave. Steve asked if he wanted him to come with him, but he shook his head. He needed time alone. He had Stark send the files over to him and pored over them. He racked his memory, but could not recover the smallest flash of a child. There was no mention of the name her mother gave her. Who was her mother? _The Soldier has grown attached to its target,_ the files read, _a memory wipe and reprogramming will be required._

Ah. Bucky could remember something of that. A swath of black hair. Lips painted red. A smooth, lilting voice. He was supposed to get close to the target, to gather information. Perhaps he followed his orders too well. When the time came that she was no longer useful, he couldn't bring himself to finish his mission. She must have run. All that said, he couldn't dredge up a name from his memory.

According to the files, she had evaded Hydra for a while. Until she found that she was pregnant. Of course Hydra found out as well. They hung back for years, always watching and waiting. They knew the child would be no use to them at such a young age. But with her parentage, she would certainly be worth something. Bucky shuddered.

Days passed, and then weeks. Bucky grew restless, and everyone in the tower noticed. Steve tried to talk to him, to no avail. Natasha was silent, but she gave his arm a supportive squeeze when he seemed to grow anxious. He was grateful, of course. His mind was just too clouded with conflicting feelings to express it. They had never met. Would she even want to be around him? What if she had been too influenced by Hydra? What if she was dead? What was she like?

Just in the nick of time, Tony found something. A traffic cam right in New York had caught someone who looked suspiciously like their girl walking into a shady bar. She went by the name of Amy Jones, and the aforementioned hole in the wall was where she worked. Tony called in a favor and found the address listed on her employment records. Bucky wanted to go get her himself, but Tony objected.

"Wait a minute, you think she wouldn't recognize Hydra's top assassin and run for the hills? The metal arm at least is a dead giveaway, Barnes"

"You have a point," Bucky said, "But maybe I could go with the team and hang back just in case."

Tony objected again, but relented at the encouragement of the rest of the team. Natasha and Steve would get into her apartment and wait, with Tony and Bucky listening in from a van down the street. The girl worked late, so a time and day was selected when they wouldn't be seen. The anticipation could be felt throughout the whole tower.

* * *

Susan came home late, as always. She was looking forward to getting to her rat trap apartment. However, as she arrived at the door, her agent's instincts told her that something wasn't right. She looked around warily. There was no damage around the door. Still, she trusted her gut. She was cautious when unlocking and opening the door. Scanning the entryway, she found nothing. She quietly opened the drawer of the end table by the door, only to find it empty.

"Looking for this?" came a smooth voice from behind her.

Susan whipped around, finding herself standing face to face with none other than Natasha Romanov. A revolver was dangling in her hand.


	2. Strange Introductions

Chapter 2

 _If she wanted to attack me, she would have by now,_ thought Susan, _or is she just the type to play with her food?_ The red haired assassin paced around her, blocking the entry to the living room. She threw the pistol out of reach. The two women stood and sized each other up for what seemed like hours.

"What do you want?" Susan finally asked.

"I just thought we could have a little chat," Natasha crooned.

"Oh? About what?"

"Did you really think we wouldn't find you?"

"I suppose not," said Susan as she kicked the door shut. With that, she pounced at the assassin. Natasha dodged out of the way, causing her to fall to the floor. Natasha fell on top of her, pinning her hands behind her back. Susan flipped them both over and used the momentum to break free of the hold. She bolted to her feet and ran to the nearest window. That was when she felt a hand much larger than Natasha's grab her wrist.

She turned her head to look into the blue eyes of the man who held her. The first thing she registered was that he seemed very trustworthy. In a soft voice he said, "She wasn't lying, we do just want to talk."

"Why?" Susan asked.

"We know that you didn't want to do the things Hydra made you do. We just want to keep you safe from them."

Susan raised a shaky hand to the faint scar on her cheek. It had faded considerably over the years. But sometimes it still burned. "I still don't understand why you would," she said.

The man took a deep breath and said, "A friend of mine was coerced into working for Hydra. He was in even longer than you were. The things they did to him… I just don't want something like that to happen again. To anyone."

The man's sincerity floored her. She couldn't help but think he seemed familiar. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Steve Rogers," he said, "And yours?"

"Susan."

"Suits you much better than Amy," he smiled, "Do you want to grab your things and come with us?"

Susan looked down at her shoes. She probably would be safer with them. If they had wanted to kill her they would have by now. And certainly no one working with Hydra would care enough to let her gather her belongings. Eventually, she nodded her head. Steve let go of her wrist and stepped back. Before she went to her room to grab what little she had, she walked up to Natasha.

"I'm sorry for the rough introduction. Your reputation precedes you," she said.

Natasha gave a small smile and replied, "It usually does."

Susan tried to suppress her anxiety as she stuffed a duffel bag full of clothes. Surely Captain America would be trustworthy, right? Steve's familiar face had clicked when he told her his name. _He was a major force in taking down Hydra,_ she thought. She shuddered as she remembered her time there. If it weren't for the chaos during the organization's fall she may have never escaped. With her small wardrobe and few books packed, she walked into the living room. She found Steve and Natasha sitting in two chairs. It was only when she had company that she realized how bare her apartment looked. With no decorations or sign of being lived in, it looked more like a prison than anything else. One she would be glad to leave behind.

When they saw that her bags were packed, Steve and Natasha got up and walked toward the front door. Susan followed them into the hallway. "I'll have to let my landlord know I won't be back," she said.

"It'll be taken care of," Natasha threw over her shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

All three were hyper vigilant as they descended the stairs of the apartment building. It didn't appear that they were being followed. One could never be too careful, though. They left the building, and Steve led them to a nondescript sedan parked out front. As they entered the car, the van Bucky and Tony had been waiting in drove off. Visibly relieved, Steve started driving toward the tower. Unbeknownst to any of them, a single figure had watched them leave from the roof. In a streak of blue, it was gone.

* * *

The tower was impressive, to say the least. Susan craned her neck to see the top of the building. "Don't hurt yourself, kid," said a voice from in front of her. She looked to see a shorter, but handsome man with a goatee looking at her. From the others' descriptions, she figured this to be Tony Stark.

At her startled expression, he said, "Welcome to Avengers tower. The name's Tony." He extended a hand toward her.

Susan hesitantly took it and said, "Hello, I'm Susan."

"Nice to meet you. Now, let me show you inside. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

Tony was nice, but his overbearing, talkative nature made Susan a little uneasy. Accompanied by Natasha, he showed her the kitchen, and a few of the common areas. The tour was cut short because of the late hour. Tony took Susan to the place she'd be staying.

"Here we are. It's one of the smaller apartments, but it's already furnished. If you decide to stay long-term you can decorate it however you want," he rattled out.

When the door opened, Susan was astonished. This was a smaller apartment? It was huge. With big windows to let in light during the day, and a spacious bedroom. She was amazed that anyone would offer something like this to someone they'd just met, especially with her background. Part of her (a part she didn't like very much) worried that there might be some ulterior motive. She pushed the thought aside. She turned and said, "I'm very grateful, Mr. Stark. Thank you."

The billionaire waved off the thanks and said, "Tomorrow I'll show you more of the tower. And if you don't mind, our resident physician/ green rage monster would like to have a look at you. It's pretty standard when we get a new neighbor."

Susan nodded her consent, confused at the comment. With that, Tony bade her goodnight, along with Natasha. She was kind enough to tell her that her apartment was right down the hall if Susan needed anything. After they had left her, she wandered around the apartment for a while. Her brain was doing gymnastics trying to make sense of the last few hours. Eventually she gave up, and decided to lay down. She was worried she wouldn't sleep, but the exhaustion won over.

* * *

FRIDAY ran the security system for the tower now that JARVIS was gone. Late at night, when everyone was asleep, she would quietly monitor the cameras and sensors. Most nights were uneventful. Occasionally Mr. Barnes would get up for a late night walk. He would climb to the helipad on the roof of the tower, and sit with his legs dangling off the edge. Sitting perfectly still, he looked up at the stars for hours.

But Mr. Barnes had not left his apartment tonight. Everything was quiet. Or so she thought. One of the cameras registered a brief blur of movement. Friday immediately went on alert, checking all of the cameras. She paid special attention to the ones in the area where the anomaly had occurred. After a few long minutes, she found nothing. She saved the video clip for Mr. Stark to review in the morning. She would ask him to run a system diagnostic in the morning. It might have been a malfunction. Stranger things had happened.

* * *

When Susan awoke, the bedside clock read 5:30 a.m. It was still dark, and for a moment she couldn't remember where she was. She jolted upright before the yesterday's events came flooding back. She didn't feel tired enough to go back to sleep, so she decided to get up and walk around the apartment. Through the floor-to-ceiling windows she could see New York City in all its splendor. A faint hint of pink was visible at the horizon. With the faint light, she looked behind her into the apartment. It was then that she saw the man sitting at the dining table.

Susan's muscles tensed. He was tall and muscled, with silver-white hair and blue eyes. He was gazing out the window at the sunrise, as if she wasn't even there. There was something ethereal about him, but she couldn't place it. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked brusquely. The man gave no verbal reply, but sent a small smile her way.

Strangely, Susan wasn't afraid of him. Some irresistible force pulled her toward the stranger until she was standing at the table. "Who are you?" she asked again, with a softer voice. The man smiled at her again, got up, and turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Susan exclaimed, and grabbed for his hand. She gasped in shock when it passed through his. He stopped and turned to look at her again. This time his expression was tragically sad. The intensity of his eyes took Susan's breath away. Slowly, he raised his hand to the scar on her cheek. She couldn't feel it in the normal sense. It wasn't like skin on skin. Instead, a warm tingling spread across her face where his fingers grazed. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before he turned away. In a flash, he disappeared.

Susan couldn't make sense of what had just happened. She sat and stared out the window until the sun rose over the buildings. She wondered if she should talk to someone in the tower about it. _No,_ she thought, _I doubt anyone would believe me. I wouldn't._ Instead, she stood and stretched. Trying to put the morning's events behind her, she made her way down to the main kitchen. But every time she blinked, she saw those beautiful, sad blue eyes. Maybe she was going nutty… er. She chuckled despite herself.

The smell of bacon and eggs drew her toward the kitchen. She found Steve with a towel over his shoulder and a skillet in his hand. "Another early bird, huh?" he said.

"Guess so," Susan replied sleepily.

"Lucky for you I always make a little extra, just in case."

Steve slid a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast over to Susan at the kitchen table. She ate gratefully as he sat down beside her. "Always rough sleeping in a new place," he said.

Susan shook her head. "It's not just that," she said.

"No?"

Susan leaned back and sighed. "You know, there's not a night I go to sleep that I don't worry that I'll wake up back in a Hydra base."

Steve sipped his orange juice and nodded. For a moment he was silent. Then, he spoke up, "You know, the war was just shy of 70 years ago. When you go through something like that… it never quite leaves you. You've just gotta keep pushing forward."

Susan nodded and continued eating. It was quiet, but in a pleasant way. Steve seemed like the kind of person who didn't need to fill the silence. He was content to just enjoy the stillness. _Well, he is over 90 years old,_ she thought. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. It didn't sound like anyone she'd met yet. Their steps were heavy, so whoever it was they were big. They were wearing boots by the sound of it, with a brisk step.

She looked up as they rounded the corner, only to look upon a face she never thought she'd see again. The silence was not so comfortable now. Steve coughed loudly before he said, "Susan, this is-"

"I know who he is," she cut him off. She gave the Winter Soldier one long, hard glance before she walked briskly from the room.

"Well, that could've gone better," Bucky said as he poured himself some coffee.

"Could've gone worse too, bud," Steve replied.

* * *

Susan ran back to the apartment. She pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Putting her head in her hands, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried to push the memories away, but failed. Images of a man strapped to a chair and screaming as everything human was stripped away from him flooded her mind. She heard the doctor's voice in her ears as she forced him to watch. "Do you want to end up like him?" he asked.

She was startled out of her reverie when FRIDAY chirped a question.

"I'm terribly sorry for the surprise, Miss Susan," said the AI.

"No, no that's fine FRIDAY," she replied, "What was that you asked?"

"Mr. Stark was wondering if you were ready to see the rest of the tower."

"Sure, tell him I'll be a few minutes."

"Of course, Miss."

Susan shakily walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she went down to meet Tony. He gave a more detailed tour of the tower. Susan only half paid attention, but nodded and smiled at appropriate moments. She waved at Natasha when they looked at the training room. What Susan really liked, though, was the roof. She could see the entire city from here. It was like nothing could bother her.

"Well, that's all the important points. If you don't mind letting Dr. Banner have a look at you we'll be all done," he said after the tour.

"Sure," she said. Doctors made her nervous. She knew it wasn't rational, but medical settings reminded her of her time with Hydra. Her skin crawled just thinking about the endless injections and experiments. To her surprise, Dr. Banner seemed mild mannered and gentle.

"You can call me Bruce, if you'd like," he said.

"Susan," she replied.

"Do you have a last name, Susan?" he asked as he typed in his computer.

She sighed heavily. "I actually, um… I don't know my last name."

"That's fine," he said, "We might be able to help you with that later. I'd like to do a regular physical examination first, if you don't mind."

Susan nodded her consent. Bruce listened to her heart and breathing, took her blood pressure, and tested her reflexes. Susan hesitated when he asked to check for scoliosis, but obliged. She pulled up the back of her shirt and bent forward so the doctor could examine her spine. He took in a sharp breath when he saw the extensive scars across her back, but he didn't comment. Susan was grateful for that.

After the physical exam, Bruce sat back in his chair. "That's it for the standard stuff," he said, "The files here show that you were experimented on during your time with Hydra, is that correct?"

Susan swallowed before responding. "Yes," she said quietly.

"I won't ask you to go into detail about that, but I'd like to know what effect it had on you physically."

"Enhanced strength and agility. I also think I might be able to hear and see better than most people, but I'm not sure."

At that Bruce led her to a series of weights so he could see for himself. The first was 50lbs, and she picked it up easily. The 100lb weight was more difficult, but not by much. The last weight was 200lbs, and she managed that one as well, with moderate difficulty. Bruce shook his head slightly, with an impressed look on his face. He typed another note on his laptop.

"The files also mention some natural empathic ability. Can you give me an example?" he asked.

Susan sighed and thought for a moment. "I've always been able to sense people's emotions, their intentions. I try not to read people without their consent, but I've always had a sense for who's trustworthy and who isn't," she said.

"I see," said Bruce, "and what can you read from me?"

Susan closed her eyes to focus. She relaxed and opened up her mind to her surroundings, focusing on Bruce. When she made the connection she opened her eyes and said, "It's strange. With you it's almost like reading two people at once. First there's you. Mild mannered, considerate. I can tell you have a strong desire to help others. Then there's the other guy. He's very-"

"Angry, I know," Bruce interjected.

Susan looked Bruce in the eye and shook her head. "Not necessarily," she said, "If anything, he seems very scared. Confused, even. I suppose that could manifest as anger, though. It usually does, I think."

Bruce's eyes didn't leave Susan's for a moment. It seemed that she had startled him. He typed one last note and said, "I think that's enough for now. Thank you, Susan."

"It's no problem," she replied as she got up to leave, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"I'm the one who asked."

Susan smiled and left. After she had departed, Bruce took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. This girl was something else. And she'd given him a lot to think about.


	3. Wake Up

Chapter 3

Susan paced in her living room. It had been two days since she arrived at the tower. She had explored and socialized, of course, but she needed to blow off some steam. Maybe a couple rounds with a punching bag in the training room would help this stir craziness. She put on some spandex leggings and a black workout bra before heading downstairs.

She leaned against the back wall of the elevator and closed her eyes as it began its descent. It stopped one floor down from hers, and she looked up as the doors opened. It was as if a stone dropped into her stomach as Bucky walked. She inclined her head slightly, but said nothing. He looked her up and down and asked, "Going to train?"

"Mhm," she replied.

"Mind if I join you?"

 _Great. Just fucking great,_ Susan thought. "No, I don't mind," she lied. This was inevitable. Might as well get it over with. When they arrived at the training room only Steve and Natasha were there. Natasha was running the track while Steve lifted weights. The two new arrivals didn't verbally agree on sparring. They just sized each other up while they were doing there stretches. Susan wrapped her knuckles slower than was necessary. As she did she took deep breaths to clear her mind of distractions. She heard Bucky rolling out a mat behind her. Natasha and Steve had both stopped their exercises to watch.

Susan shook herself and turned to step onto the mat. Bucky had been waiting patiently, and now the two circled around each other. Who would make the first move? Word must have spread quickly through the tower, because people quickly started to fill the training floor. The air was thick with anticipation. Bucky threw the first punch, with his metal arm. Susan swiftly ducked, using her leg to knock his feet out from under him. He jumped up and threw a punch to her gut that winded her. He took the opportunity to knock her to the ground and pin her.

"When are you going to stop playing and fight me?" he asked.

In lieu of an answer, Susan threw him off of her and threw a punch toward his head. He caught her fist and held it.

"I can tell you're holding back," he said, "So tell, me. What use were you to Hydra if you're always this soft?"

Bucky's goading drew collected gasps from around the room. Something inside of Susan snapped as soon as she heard it. Years of guards kicking her while she was down yelling, "What use are you, dog?" swam in her head. She glared daggers at Bucky and let out a guttural, animal-like growl. This shocked Bucky, and Susan took advantage of it. She vaulted over him and attacked him from behind. With one knee on his back, she pinned him to the ground in a headlock. Gasping for air, Bucky struggled to pull her arm away. Unsuccessful, he changed tactics and used all of his weight to throw her off of his back.

Susan began throwing punches left and right. They were so forceful that the wind whipped Bucky's hair as he dodged them. They danced around each other, both graceful in the deadliest way. This went on until Bucky found himself with his back against the concrete wall. Susan drew her hand back, her nails extended like claws. Her eyes were a wildfire of rage. He hit the floor. Susan's nails scraped along the wall where he'd been standing, leaving four long, deep gashes. Everyone in the room stood in stunned silence.

Susan leaned against the wall for a long time. Her chest heaved with every gasped breath. She turned and staggered toward the door of the training room. The crowd of people parted silently to let her through. The workout certainly hadn't helped her feel better.

* * *

Susan went to bed early that night, but slept fitfully. She jerked awake in the middle of the night. The bedside clock read 12:00 a.m. Rubbing her eyes, she got up from her bed and grabbed a robe. As she wandered into the living area, she found the silver-haired man once again at her table. This time instead of staring out of the window, he got up as if he were waiting for her. He motioned for her to follow him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Again, the man said nothing, but motioned more fervently. Susan drew her robe around her more tightly and followed him out of her apartment door. He led her down the hall to the elevator. Once there, he pointed at the button to the top floor. While the elevator made its way up, she examined him more closely. He fidgeted constantly, as if he were in a hurry. Her psychic impression of him was that he seemed lost. Maybe she should try to help him…

Her thoughts were cut short when the elevator door opened. The man motioned urgently for her to follow. He took her through the floor, to the helipad entrance. He pointed through the window. Susan looked to see Bucky sitting on the helipad, looking up at the stars. Susan shook her head vigorously and turned her head to protest, but the man had disappeared. She sighed. _I could just leave now,_ she thought. Instead, she braced herself and walked outside.

Hearing the door open, Bucky looked over his shoulder. He inclined his head toward Susan before turning back toward the city. She drifted over to him and sat down. They were silent for a long time. The city was beautiful at night.

Eventually, she took a deep breath and said, "The doctor in charge of me took me to see you once, you know." Bucky turned to look at her, but said nothing. She took that as her cue to continue, "He forced me to watch while they wiped your memory. I think I was probably about nine or ten. 'You see that man?' he asked. 'Well, that man is your father. He wouldn't know you if he saw you. If I ordered him to kill you he would without a second thought. Unless you want us to do to you what we've done to him, you'll cooperate.' I guess that did the trick, huh?"

Susan thought that she would've cried, but she was calm. The stars winked peacefully in the black velvet sky.

"None of what Hydra did was your fault. You do know that, right?" asked Bucky.

"I know," Susan replied, "But you tried to escape so many times. And you had been wiped over and over again. That speaks to an incredible strength of character, I think. But I had opportunities I never took. What does that say about me?"

Bucky gently grabbed her chin and turned her face toward his. "It doesn't say anything," he said, "You were so young that you didn't know anything else, while I was there for 70 years. If you had tried earlier you might not have gotten out when SHIELD fell. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Susan's calmness shattered. Tears were rolling down her face and her shoulders trembled. Bucky pulled her tightly against his chest, all the while whispering, "Shh, you're safe. You're safe." They remained that way for a long while, gently rocking back and forth. Susan's tears had subsided, and she hiccupped softly now and then.

In a soft voice Susan said, "I don't know if I can call you Dad quite yet."

Bucky let out a hearty chuckle and replied, "Whenever you're ready, kid. Come on, let's get back to bed." They walked together to the elevator. When Susan reached her apartment she slept soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

The rest of the tower was relieved when the tension resolved between Susan and Bucky, to say the least. They developed a playful contentiousness that brought a smile to everyone's face. Bucky's deadly serious veneer began to crack around her.

One morning, Susan walked into the kitchen to find Bucky, Steve, and Wanda already there. "Hey freezer burn," she said to Bucky, "Why don't you toss me an apple?"

"Get it yourself, you little hell beast," he replied.

Susan sighed as she walked over to the fruit bowl, and selected a large green apple. Sauntering over to where Bucky was reading his magazine, she leaned down and said, "If that's the way you want to be, then _Soviet_."

The joke gained suppressed snickers from Steve and Wanda. Bucky just snapped his magazine and grumbled to himself. Susan sat across from Wanda at the bar. The two had developed a close friendship over the month and a half Susan had stayed in the tower. It was nice to have someone who understood what it was like to have such unusual insights.

"How are you adjusting, Susan?" Wanda asked, "Living with so many people for ze first time, it can be easy to get your wires crossed."

"Oh yeah, it was like being bombarded at first, but it's gotten better," Susan replied.

"Zat's good." Wanda sipped her tea and fell silent.

Susan turned her apple over and over in her hands. Her strange visitor had come by several more times during her stay here. Oftentimes she would wake up just before sunrise to find him at her dining table. She would sit and watch the sun make its way over the New York skyline with him in silence. After it rose over the buildings, she would turn to find him gone. She had seen him again the night before last, and this time it shook her to the core. While she had been sleeping that night, memories of her time with Hydra haunted her. Rough hands strapped her to an operation table. Leering faces passed in and out of her vision. _Dear god, not again,_ she thought.

She had bolted upright to find herself in her bedroom. Putting her face in her hands, she began to cry softly. Then, she sensed another presence in the room. The silver-haired man was standing next to her bed, giving her a concerned look. "It was just a bad dream," she gasped, "I'll be fine."

He nodded softly, before pressing his ghostly lips against Susan's forehead. A comforting warmth spread through her body from that point, and she sighed and laid back down. As he turned to leave, Susan called out, "Wait!"

The man looked at her expectantly. "Can you stay for a while?" she asked, "Just until I fall asleep." With an understanding look, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Susan knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. There were no more nightmares that night.

The continuing frequency of the visits unsettled Susan. She worried for her sanity. Perhaps Wanda would be able to help her make sense of the occurrences. Her psychic powers were very strong after all.

"Hey Wanda?" Susan said.

"Hmm?"

Susan leaned in and said softly, so no one else would hear, "Would it be okay if I came by later to talk? There's just something I can't make sense of."

Wanda gave her a concerned look and said, "Of course. Can you come by after dinner?"

Susan nodded. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

Every Friday night, there was a big dinner with everyone in the tower. Tonight was Steve's turn to cook, and hearty beef stew with fresh soda bread was on the menu. It was his mother's recipe, he said. Bowls and bread were passed around the table and everyone dug in. Everyone except for Steve, that is. The man bowed his head to pray, and crossed himself. Susan waited until he had started eating to do so herself. She didn't know why, it just seemed polite.

Tony noticed and asked her, "Are you religious, kid?"

Susan didn't know how to answer. Was she? Hydra hadn't exactly had Sunday school. Finally, she answered, "I guess I haven't given much thought to it."

"Do you ever pray?" Steve asked.

She stirred her stew thoughtfully. "I talk to my mom sometimes… Do you think that counts?"

Steve smiled from across the table. "Yeah, I'd say it does," he replied.

The conversation meandered from subject to subject after that. Natasha told a joke in Russian that made Bucky laugh. Susan noticed the way they smiled at each other and made a mental note to ask her about it later. Bucky asked Tony to pass the salt. He did with a smirk saying, "Right away, freezer burn."

The comment sparked laughter all across the table and multiple "freezer burn" jokes. Bucky squinted at Susan, Wanda, and Steve in turn. "Which one of you blabbed?" he asked.

Wanda and Susan shook their heads in denial. Steve, however, was taking a rather long drink of water and was trying his hardest not to look at Bucky. Bucky stared daggers at him and asked, "Was it you Steve?"

Steve put his glass on the table and quietly said, "Yes."

Everyone at the table let out a loud shout, while Tony dramatically said, "The betrayal! The drama! It's better than a soap opera!"

Susan laughed so hard that she had trouble breathing and tears rolled out of her eyes. She wondered to herself, _Is this what having a family is like?_

* * *

Susan stood outside of the door to Wanda's apartment nervously. She hoped the Sokovian would be able to help. If she couldn't, maybe Susan really had gone around the bend. She raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door. She heard a faint call of "Come in" and the door slid open. Wanda was in the kitchen heating a kettle of water. "Is chamomile alright?" she asked.

"Sure," Susan replied as she took a seat on the couch. Wanda made two large cups of tea and brought them to the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Susan.

"Vhat is bothering you, Susan?" she asked.

"Well," Susan sighed, "I'm not really sure where to start. It sounds crazy, even to me."

"Just start Vherever you're comfortable."

Susan started with her first night in the tower, and described the man she saw to Wanda. She told her about his visits, including when he led her to her father on the roof. She hesitated when mentioning the most recent visit, but finally decided that she could trust Wanda with the information. When she finished, Wanda was silent. She stared forward at the wall for some time. Finally, she let out a shaky breath and said, "Come with me."

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"It's easier to show zan to explain. Just follow me."

Wanda grabbed Susan's hand and walked briskly out of the apartment. She dragged the younger woman toward the elevator and pushed the button for the medical floor. It was then that Susan noticed that she was visibly shaking. Susan squeezed her shoulder with a confused look. Wanda tried to give her a small smile, but it wasn't very convincing. When the elevator door opened, she once again dragged Susan through the hallways. Finally, they arrived at a small room that was relatively secluded from the rest. Wanda took a deep breath and opened the door.

Susan gasped. There he was. His silver hair was shaggier, and his eyes were closed, but that was definitely her late night visitor. She walked up and laid a hand on his arm, just to make sure he was real. When her hand met with solid flesh, she jumped back and put her hand over her heart.

"Zis is my brother, Pietro," Wanda said softly. She sat on the edge of the bed and squeezed his hand tightly.

"What happened to him?" Susan asked.

In a rough voice, Wanda replied, "He vhas shot trying to protect one of our teammates and a small child." The Sokovian woman swallowed hard and added, "He has an increased metabolism. It kept him alive, but he's been in a coma ever since. None of ze doctors can figure out why."

"My god."

Wanda nodded sadly. "He has visited me as well. I don't know vhy, but I believe he is lost. He must have some connection with you, for you to see him. Vhat do you think that could be?"

Susan racked her memory. Something teased at her, but she couldn't quite grasp it. "I think there might be something," she said, "From my time with Hydra. But I'm having trouble remembering."

Wanda held her hands up and said, "If you would allow me, I could help." Susan hesitated, scared at what she might find, but sat next to Wanda on the bed. The woman placed her hands on either side of Susan's head and said, "Just focus on Pietro."

Susan closed her eyes and focused. She thought of Pietro's hair, his eyes, and the way he fidgeted. Suddenly, the image in her head began to shift. She was in a dimly lit, filthy room. There were no windows. A voice behind her said, "This is what you get when you fail a mission, dog." She heard the whip crack before she felt it. Pain spread across her back. She tried to turn to the guard and apologize. To say that it wouldn't happen again. But a second whip crack sounded and the blow landed across her cheek, leaving a long gash. After that, she didn't try to protest. Eventually the pain blurred together, along with her vision.

The guard hauled her to her feet and growled, "Now walk back to your cell."

Susan straightened her back and tried her best to ignore the pain as she walked. The long path to her holding cell was agonizing. She was aware of other people entering the hallway, but she didn't bother to look. She felt her knees start to go weak and she began to fall. As she did, a gush of wind hit her before a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Someone said something in a language she didn't understand. She looked up to see a pair of crystal blue eyes. A gentle hand touched the gash on her cheek, but drew back when she winced.

"Maximoff! Get away from her!" a voice barked.

"She obviously can't walk on her own. Just let me help her to her cell," the stranger said.

A soft voice with a German accent said, "Let the boy help her, guard. It does him good to see what we do to insubordinates."

The stranger kept his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He walked gingerly, as if he were afraid to hurt her. When they got back to her cell, he gently laid her down on the mattress. After that, everything went black.

When Susan came to, she was shaking. Wanda squeezed her hand comfortingly. She gave Susan a few moments to calm down before she spoke up. "I remember him telling how zey treated you," she said, "That was vhen we realized Hydra were not what zey seemed."

Susan looked at Pietro's sleeping face. They had to help him somehow. "What do we do, Wanda?" she asked.

"I don't know. I have tried to guide his spirit back to his body. But I can't figure out what's holding him. I suppose he'll wake when he's ready."

Susan shook her head and sighed.

"Maybe you could visit him here. You never know what might help," Wanda added.

With that, Susan nodded and got up to leave, with Wanda in tow. She would do exactly that.

* * *

Everyone in the tower noticed Susan's long absences. They asked both Wanda and Bucky if they knew where she was, but the two feigned ignorance. She had told both of them, of course. She would go down to Pietro's room often to visit him. He hadn't showed up in her apartment since she learned his identity. Perhaps that had been his goal all along. She would often bring a book with her to read aloud. She'd heard that people in comas could hear what was going on around them. Maybe he'd remember when he woke up.

Currently, they were almost halfway through _The Once and Future King_ by T.H. White, one of her favorite books. Sometimes Wanda would come with her to visit. She would either listen to her read or tell her stories about him. She told him about how he would use his powers to steal things for people in their town who didn't have anything. "One night every girl in Sokovia got a dress from Paris," she laughed.

"Oh, so he's a flirt, is he?" Susan asked with a smile.

"Ze biggest you've ever seen."

Susan loved Wanda's stories. Between them and her frequent visits, she began to care for Pietro. She did her best to shake it off. She had never even talked to him. He was in a coma, for god's sake. It was just a bad idea all around, right? Despite her denial, the feelings of affection continued to grow. Now and then a doctor would come into the room while she was there. Sometimes it was Bruce. He would always give her a kind smile and ask how she was doing. But their examinations of Pietro usually showed the same results.

She made sure she didn't isolate herself too much. Well, Bucky and Wanda made sure. They would drag her out of the tower to get some fresh air. All three of them loved Central Park, especially in the snow. Bucky tried to teach her how to ice skate. "Tried" was the operative word, of course. Susan suspected he just enjoyed seeing her fall on her ass.

Soon enough, March rolled around, and with it came Bucky's birthday. He would be turning 100 years old. Tony, of course, had a party all planned out. He sneaked around the tower, whispering to everyone about his "super-secret" plan. Steve helped him with the 1940s theme, and painted a banner that read "Happy Birthday Bucky!" in large letters. Everyone helped hang streamers and place the table settings. Balloons were placed everywhere. And everyone dressed the part.

Susan chose an old-fashioned A-line dress with a white polka-dot top and navy blue skirt. To top off the look, she put big curls in her hair and painted her lips bright red. Tony had assigned her the job of keeping Bucky busy until 7:00 in the evening, when all the guests would be there. They sat in the living room of his apartment playing Mario Cart. Bucky had won every round so far.

"I swear, that metal hand gives you an unfair advantage," she said.

"Quit making excuses and play the game," he quipped back.

When the clock hit 7:00, Susan quit the game and stood up from the couch.

"What, do you give up already?" He asked.

"No, there's just something I want to show you," replied Susan as she pulled Bucky off of the couch.

He gave her a suspicious look before he asked, "Does this have anything to do with you being so dolled up?"

"Would you just shut up and follow me?"

Susan led him to the party room, simply shaking her head whenever Bucky asked what was going on. She gestured to the big double doors and said, "Just through here."

She slowly opened the door, and they were both met with a unified shout of "Surprise!" from the gathered guests. A huge smile spread across Bucky's face as he threw his arm around Susan's shoulders. It was a pretty impressive setup. 1940s era music played over the speakers, and gold streamers sparkled in the light. There were several people there that she hadn't met before. She was introduced to Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, and Maria Hill, among others. Sam and Clint seemed to get along with Bucky very well.

"Are you sure she's your kid Barnes?" Sam asked, "Because she is much better looking than you"

"Man, shut your mouth," Bucky laughed.

Everyone ate and talked together before the time came to open presents. Bucky was very shy about opening them, but he was grateful. Books from Susan, a nice set of tools from Tony, and a new pair of boots from Natasha were among some of the gifts. Steve handed his to Bucky last.

"I called in a favor at the VA," he said, with a smile at Sam.

The box was small and neatly wrapped. Susan sat next to him, curious. Taking off the wrapping revealed a black velvet box with a hinged lid. Bucky opened it. Inside was a military medal. The ribbon had red, white, and blue stripes surrounding a thick strip of black. On the bronze medal was a bald eagle surrounded by barbed wire.

The room was silent. Susan didn't understand the heavy change in the atmosphere. "What is it?" she asked. It was then that she realized that he was trying not to cry.

Natasha leaned down and said softy, "It's a prisoner of war medal, Susan."

Steve gave her a sad smile and put a hand on Bucky's shoulder. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and quietly asked him, "Are you going to be okay?"

Bucky gave her a pat on the arm and replied, "Yeah, I will be."

Sensing his discomfort, Tony said, "Well, who feels like dancing?" He had a whole playlist of music from the time period lined up. Susan danced with several people, including Steve and Wanda. She soon realized that Bucky hadn't danced with anyone yet. Capering over to Tony, she gave him a song request. He told her he'd play it as soon as the current one was over. When the brassy notes of "Don't sit under the apple tree" by the Andrews Sisters played over the speakers, she ran to Bucky and pulled him out of his chair. "Dance with me!" she shouted. He tried to refuse, but found her to be just as stubborn as he was.

After they got out onto the dance floor, it didn't take long for Bucky to start smiling. Everyone stopped dancing to watch the two of them, clapping and laughing. Bucky spun her around the dance floor skillfully, and Tony made sure to get several photos. About halfway through the song, Natasha sauntered up and asked Susan, "May I cut in?"

Susan nodded and stepped back into the crowd around the dance floor. With a mischievous grin, Bucky whispered something in Natasha's ear. Whatever it was earned him an irritated look and a slap on the arm. As Susan laughed, a strange flicker of light from above the doors caught her eye. Time slowed to a crawl, and the music faded. She felt a knot in her stomach. _Sniper._

"Dad, get down!" she screamed in sheer terror. Sensing the panic in his daughter's voice, he hit the floor, taking Natasha with him. A bullet ripped through the air where they had been standing, and everyone burst into motion. Steve pulled his shield from under a table, and Tony's armor came flying through the doors. Along with a large group of Hydra agents. There had to be at least 50. One in the back was bigger than anyone Susan had ever seen. He was probably enhanced.

Bucky ran over to her and said, "Susan get out of here."

She said nothing, but glared at him and drew two long knives that she had hidden under her skirt. She fell on the nearest agent, taking her down swiftly and efficiently. She didn't get back up.

"I guess that's your answer," came a metallic voice from behind him. It was Tony in full armor, firing repulsors into the crowd of agents. Bucky shook his head and ran into the fray.

Susan was holding her own against the agents. That was until the big one strolled up to her. Natasha jumped at him, but he swatted her away with one arm. Susan charged at him, knives at the ready. He raised his arms in a defensive pose as she slashed at them. Deflecting her blows from his torso and face, he backed her up against a wall. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked in a sickening voice. "It seems that one of the dogs has run away from its kennel." He knocked her to the ground hard.

Susan used her position to quickly assess the rest of the fight. Bucky saw what was happening, but was hemmed up by 4 Hydra agents. It looked as if they had anticipated Bruce being there, as she saw the Hulk restrained with thick, electrically charged wire. She was on her own.

Wanda saw her situation and tried to use her powers to restrain him. It seemed to slow him down a bit, but he threw her against the wall. She slid to the floor unconscious as the red light surrounding him faded. Turning back to Susan, he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

* * *

Pietro jerked awake in his bed. He ripped off the paper hospital shirt and his heart monitors. After removing his IVs, he sped out of the medical floor. He didn't know where he was going, but he sensed danger.

* * *

Susan was struggling to breathe and her vision was swimming. She couldn't see the blur that was moving through the ranks of Hydra agents, causing them to cry out and fall to the floor. Black spots appeared in front of her eyes. Suddenly, a gurgling sound escaped her assailant's throat and his hand relaxed from around her neck. She dropped to the floor and gasped for air. The enhanced man was lying on the floor in front of her, with both of her knives protruding from the back of his neck.

Confused and dizzy from the lack of air, she saw a shirtless man in hospital pants helping Wanda off of the floor. She gasped when he turned and the familiar blue eyes locked with hers. In that moment, it was as if nothing else in the world existed. Pietro stepped around the body on the floor and walked toward her.

"I think… I remember you…" he said in a thickly accented voice. He looked at the scar on her cheek.

"We met briefly in a Hydra base. You helped me to my cell after a guard whipped me. Is that what you remember?" Susan said.

"Yes, yes I remember zat. But it isn't ze only thing…" The man looked shook his head, and looked like he was trying to remember something. Then, he looked her in the eyes and quoted, " _Vhen shall I be dead and rid, of all the wrong my father did? How long, how long, till spade and hearse put to sleep my mother's curse?"_

Susan swallowed and said, "It's from _The Once and Future King_."

"I remember it, but in your voice…"

The two were broken from their reverie when Clint called, "It's about damn time, sleeping beauty!"

He walked over and pulled Pietro into a tight hug. The rest of the Avengers were cleaning up what was left of the Hydra agents. "I just thought I should give you a head start, old man," Pietro replied.

Maria hill quickly ran up and said, "Pietro, the medical team needs to examine you. You just woke up from a coma, for god's sake." She began to lead him away despite his objections that he felt fine.

Turning toward Susan, Pietro cried, "Wait! Vhat's your name?"

"Susan Barnes," she called after him. Wanda walked up and hugged her tight before following her brother. Exhausted, Susan swayed where she stood. Before she could fall, a pair of strong arms picked her up.

"I've got you, Малышка," Bucky said, "You're going to be fine."

Just before she passed out, he heard her softly say, "I love you, papa."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The passage Pietro quotes in this chapter is the opening of the second book of T.H. White's _The Once and Future King._ All credit goes to him. Thanks for reading, and feel free to review!**


	4. Love and Fighting

Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: I felt that I really over-exaggerated the Twins' accents in the last chapter. From now on, I'm just going to leave them up to the reader's imagination. I'll probably go back and edit the third chapter when I have time. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been avoiding him," Wanda said as she braided Susan's hair.

"Well, what am I supposed to say, Wanda?" Susan asked, "Hi, I'm Susan and I read to you while you were in a coma?"

Wanda snorted at the comment. "No, of course not. Just talk to him."

Susan sighed and shook her head. Pietro had been up and about for almost a month. He was very friendly, and good at making her laugh. He was the only person in the tower who called her "Susie," and she hoped the butterflies it put in her stomach didn't show on her face. But she hadn't had any kind of romantic relationship before. She couldn't help but have misgivings about it.

Natasha chimed in from behind her book, "He certainly seems interested in you. Overall he's a good guy, if annoying."

"That's not why I'm hesitant," Susan said.

"Then what is it?" Wanda asked.

Susan looked out of the window. There were millions of people in New York. _Millions of people who'd never even heard of Hydra until a few years ago,_ she thought. She wondered what it was like, that kind of blissful ignorance. She even envied it.

"I spent the larger portion of my life as a Hydra prisoner," she said, "So I've never really had an intimate relationship with anyone. There are things I've done, and sides of myself that I don't know if I can share with someone. Hell, just the thought is terrifying."

Wanda paused in her hair braiding for a moment. "You forget that Pietro and I were involved with Hydra as well," she said softly, "He may be more understanding than you think." She gently patted Susan's cheek and sat down next to her on the couch.

Susan threw a curious glance at Natasha as she read in the armchair. Now would be as good a time to ask as any. She leaned back with a mischievous smile and said, "Well, since we're nosing into each other's love lives… What's going on with you and my Dad, Natasha?"

Natasha shut her book and said, "That's up to him to tell you." Turning to Wanda, she added, "But you might ask this one about Vision."

"We have not talked since just after the Sokovia accords," Wanda replied irritably. Natasha and Susan gave each other a surprised look and dropped the subject. The former went back to reading her book. A few moments passed before Wanda looked up and snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea," she said.

"What's that?" asked Susan.

"The weather's supposed to be nice tonight, so Tony was going to break in the new fire pit. Pietro and I were going to go. You could use the opportunity to strike up some conversation with him." Susan groaned and tried to protest, but Wanda insisted. "I'll help you pick out what to wear," she said with pleading eyes.

"Fine," Susan relented. This earned a small cheer from the Sokovian woman. Susan sighed. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Wanda had perused Susan's entire wardrobe to find an outfit. "It has to be just right," she insisted. She found a long black skirt and a deep blue blouse that met her qualifications. After Susan found a pair of small silver shoes, she was finally satisfied.

"I think he'll like it," Wanda smiled.

"Well, no one knows him like you do," Susan replied.

It was nearing dusk when Wanda and Susan walked out onto the roof of the tower. Tony had set up a cast iron fire pit, and started a good-sized blaze. A cooler full of beer and soda sat next to the circle of chairs. Natasha, Bucky, and Steve had already arrived. Susan was all nerves when she and Wanda sat down, so she took a beer out of the cooler. Maybe it would help her relax.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Steve asked suspiciously as she popped the bottle cap.

"Hey, since you can't get drunk this one's for you," she replied.

"That better be your only one tonight," Bucky interjected.

"Oh come on," Susan laughed, "I've seen you knock back vodka like it was water."

"And I am a terrible role model."

Everyone around the fire laughed at the comment. Susan moved her hands closer to the fire to warm them. It was a crisp, New York spring night. Without a single cloud in the sky, the stars began to appear one by one. A sudden gust of wind ruffled Susan's blouse, announcing Pietro's arrival. It was then that she realized Wanda had made sure the only seat left was between the two of them. Susan glared at her over her brother's shoulder, only to be met with a large grin.

"Hey speedy," Tony said, "Have a beer."

Pietro reached behind Susan to get to the cooler. She could feel the heat radiating off of his arm, and tried not to look as embarrassed as she felt. He looked her up and down before saying, "You look lovely tonight, Susie."

She smiled at him in response and took a sip of her beer. Bucky leaned close to her and whispered, "So what's with you and this Maximoff punk?"

"Isn't Natasha a little young for you?" she whispered back.

Bucky grumbled but straightened back in his seat. Meanwhile, Tony was opening bags of marshmallows. Looking at Susan, he asked, "You ever had s'mores before, kid?"

"Oh yeah," she said, "We all sat around the fire in Hydra summer camp singing 'What a Friend we Have in Red Skull'."

Looking confused, the twins said that they'd never had s'mores either. The rest of the Avengers made it their mission to remedy the tragic situation. Bucky showed Susan how to toast her marshmallows until they were an even golden-brown. Pietro, as impatient as ever, stuck his straight into the fire. Wanda's marshmallows kept falling off of her skewer, so she just stole some from her brother. Soon, everyone was stuffing their mouths with the molten, chocolatey treats.

Pietro smiled at Susan and paused. "You have a bit of marshmallow…" he said. As his thumb grazed across her cheek, she couldn't keep the heat from rising to her face. After removing the offending sweet, he popped his thumb into his mouth. This drew grins from Steve and Natasha, and a glare from Bucky. Tony was oblivious as always.

"I have a question," he said, "What's with Hydra's penchant for edgy code names? I mean, isn't 'Winter Soldier' a little dramatic?"

"And 'Iron Man' isn't?" Natasha quipped.

Tony waved off her comment. Turning to Susan, he asked, "Did you ever have one?"

"I think you've had enough to drink," she said. When that didn't stop the curious looks from around the fire, she sighed. "It was Hellhound."

Pietro let out a playful "Awooo!" beside her.

Susan turned and smirked. "Cute, but is that the best you can do?"

"Why don't you show us how it's done?" the silver-haired man taunted.

At the cheers from around the fire, she stood up and dusted off her skirt. She walked over to the edge of the roof and faced the city. After throwing a wink over her shoulder, she turned and took a deep breath. The sound that escaped her throat was unearthly, to say the least. It didn't just sound like a hound, it sounded like twenty with throats made of iron. It echoed off the tall buildings of the city, amplifying its eeriness. When Susan finished, she gave a slight cough and turned. The others began to clap, but she put a finger to her lips and motioned for them to listen. Every dog within a five mile radius must have been howling.

Susan smugly sat down in her chair. "Who needs to sing for their supper?" she joked.

"That's my girl," said Bucky as he threw an arm around her shoulder.

Wanda nudged Pietro and said, "Speaking of singing, why don't you get your guitar and play for us?"

"You know it's been at least a year since I played," he protested.

"I'd like to hear you sing," said Susan.

Pietro was gone before she'd even gotten all of the sentence out. Just as quickly, he was back with an old guitar in his hands. Several people around the fire snickered at his eagerness to meet Susan's request, but he ignored them. "What would you like me to play?" he asked.

"Well, I've never heard a Sokovian song before," she said.

Pietro grinned widely at her request. He tuned his guitar thoughtfully. After plucking a few notes, he settled into a slow, almost mournful tune. In a low voice, he began to sing. Even if she didn't understand the language, she could sense the intense longing behind it. It was a love song, she realized as a flush rose to her face. It was clear to everyone that this song was meant especially for Susan. They discreetly began to get up and leave. Some yawned as a pretense, but a few were genuine.

Susan and Pietro took little notice. Even when her father kissed the top of her head and bade her goodnight, she sat in rapt attention. Pietro was a joker. He hardly ever took anything seriously, and hated any kind of stillness. She hadn't expected him to be one to sing with such emotion. She felt the story in the song unfolding more than she heard it. There was a man who could never be with his love, and grieved immensely for it. Eventually, he began to waste away. The final, wavering note of the song spoke of his death from heartbreak.

She had to turn away to hide the tears making their way down her face. "That was beautiful," she said quietly.

"Oh, but not nearly as beautiful as the woman I sang it for," he replied.

"Now, Pietro," Susan teased, "Your sister has informed me that you were quite the womanizer back in Sokovia."

With genuine concern on his face, he asked, "She did?"

"Well, I know to be wary about dresses from Paris, at least."

A slight flush rose to his cheeks. He stood and said softly, "A lot has changed since Sokovia."

Susan stood in turn. "I'm sure it has," she said. She laid a gentle hand on the side of his face. He leaned into it before pulling her closer. She sighed heavily and looked away toward the city.

"What is wrong, Susie?" Pietro asked.

Without looking at him she replied, "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, Pietro. If you knew what I've done, if you saw that side of me… Would you still feel the same way?"

Pietro gently turned her face toward him. "You know, I met a girl once who had been hurt very badly. Beaten down and locked up like an animal. I just hope she knows that the only thing I want, in the whole world, is to make sure no one ever hurts her like that again. Do you think she knows that?"

Susan wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and said, "I think she does now," before planting a light kiss on his lips. She pulled away and walked back into the tower. "It's late," she called, "and you get to put out the fire."

* * *

"How did they get in at the birthday party?" Steve asked Tony as he sat at the tower's main computer.

"They came in disguised as caterers," replied the scientist, "and somehow hid their weapons from the security system."

"If they attacked us here, they're either regrouping or getting desperate," Bucky interjected.

"Either way, we're going to have to strike back soon," said Tony.

Steve sighed, "Will we ever be rid of them?"

No one had an answer.

* * *

Susan was fighting for her life. Hydra agents were coming at her left and right. But something wasn't right. It was their eyes. They were blood red and blazing like fire. She heard her father's voice coming from somewhere, but it was fading. There was so much blood. She was practically wading in it. She fell backwards, and one of the agents grabbed her wrists. He was pushing her down into the blood, trying to drown her in it. She started to scream

"Susie!" shouted Pietro. "Susie, wake up! It's me!"

Susan shook her head and blinked. Pietro's face swam into focus in front of her. He had her wrists in his hands. She must have been flailing in her sleep. Again. She pushed Pietro off and leaned forward in the bed with her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said, barely above a whisper.

Pietro put a hand on her trembling shoulder. When she didn't respond, he began massaging her shoulders in small circles. Slowly, she began to relax. She turned and buried her face in the crook of Pietro's neck. Wrapping his arms around her tightly he said, "Talk to me."

"I was fighting Hydra, and there was so much blood…" she said. Looking at him with wide eyes, she added, "Pietro, I feel like something terrible is going to happen."

"I won't let anything happen to you, you know that."

"I know."

Pietro kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her hair. He pulled them down onto the bed so that Susan's head rested on his bare chest. She had been having so many nightmares recently that he'd decided to just stay with her. He certainly didn't mind keeping her company, but he was starting to worry. It was becoming a nightly occurrence. She couldn't keep going like this.

* * *

The Avengers' attacks against Hydra had been increasing in frequency lately. Susan repeatedly asked if she could be any help on missions, but there was a new excuse every time.

"We need a smaller team for this one."

"Someone needs to hold down the fort."

"Maybe the next one."

Susan knew something was going on. When she brought her suspicion up to Pietro he couldn't look her in the eye. When she heard Nick Fury was going to be in the tower to meet with the Avengers, she was determined to learn more. An hour before the meeting was supposed to start, she snuck into the conference room. Looking for a place to hide, she saw a long storage chest with a hinged lid. Upon opening it, she found only odds and ends of electronics cords. _God I hope Tony won't need any of these,_ she thought as she lowered herself gingerly into it.

She laid perfectly still as she waited. She hardly breathed for fear of being discovered as people filed in one by one. She recognized the twins' voices, along with Tony's, Natasha's, and Bruce's. Bucky arrived a few minutes later. Finally, the scraping of chairs announced that Steve had arrived with Fury.

"What's on the agenda today?" Tony asked.

Susan heard Fury's voice moving around the room as he said, "We've discovered another Hydra base. It's in an isolated forest area in Northern France, and has three floors. We have reason to believe it holds a large cache of weapons and supplies. It's a pretty routine job. Take down any agents and seize the base and its contents."

"What does their security look like?" asked Natasha.

"Automated turrets are stationed around the base," Fury said, "A good sniper would be able to take those out with no problem, though."

"I've got you covered," Bucky said.

Susan heard a file slap down on the table. "That's good, because you're on cover fire," said Fury. His voice migrated around the table. With every new assignment a file slapped on the table. "Pietro, you're on item recovery, explosives planting, and rescue, if necessary. Cap, you're on crowd control. Natasha, also crowd control, and you're driving the getaway car. Tony, Bruce, Wanda, I'm sorry but you three will be sitting this one out."

"Will that be all sir?" asked Steve.

Susan had to cover her hand with her mouth to keep from gasping when Fury sat on top of the cabinet. "Well…" he drawled, "We sure could use a heavy hitter like Susan on the team this time…"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sharp sound of metal hitting metal. Bucky had slammed his fist on the table. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's out of the question?" he asked.

"I'd really like to know how the hell that is your decision to make, Barnes" snapped Fury.

"I am her father!"

Pietro scoffed harshly at this comment. "Something you'd like to share with the class, speedy?" Bucky fumed.

He sighed heavily before responding. "I don't like the idea of Susie fighting with us any more than you do," he said, "The thought alone terrifies me. But neither of us can make that decision for her. With all she's gone through at Hydra's hands, I think she's earned the right to stand against them. You know she's bound to find out that you're the reason she hasn't been able to. I, for one, will not lie for you anymore."

Bucky's chair scraped harshly as he stood up. "I have lost almost everything to Hydra," he said, "I am not going to lose my daughter too." His heavy boots stalked past Susan's hiding place as he left the room. Natasha quietly followed after him.

"Maybe we can keep her from finding out for just a little while longer," Steve said.

"It is too late," Wanda replied, "She already knows."

The room was silent, and Susan could sense the eyes on her, even hidden by the cabinet. She hoped Wanda could imagine the look she was giving her.

"Well," Tony said, "Speaking hypothetically, someone could stowaway in the cargo hold of the Quinjet. Then all they'd have to do is wait till it was too late to turn around to come out."

"Oh, yes. Hypothetically of course," Fury said as he left the conference room. "Be ready at 0600. Sharp."

Susan heard a whoosh of air before the lid of the cabinet was thrown open. She met the eyes of a very tired-looking Pietro.

* * *

Susan woke silently at 4:30 the next morning. She moved slowly, trying not to wake Pietro. Just when she thought she'd succeeded, he pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Is there nothing I can say to stop you?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

Pietro sighed through his nose and pulled her closer. With his forehead pressed against hers, he said, "If I ever lost you or Wanda I don't know what I'd do."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know," he said. Susan kissed him on the forehead as she got up to get ready. "Tony brought something by last night," Pietro called after her, "You were already asleep, so I set it on the table."

Susan walked up to the large plastic crate warily. She read the attached note first:

 _I've been working on this one for a while. Figure now's a good time for a test run._

 _~ Tony_

Slowly, she opened the hinged lid. Inside was a bodysuit. It was a deep, dark red. She ran her hand across the fabric. _Probably reinforced with Kevlar or something similar,_ she thought. Lifting the suit out of the crate, she couldn't suppress a chuckle. Covering the front of the torso was a large, black, inverted pentagram. It seemed that the "Hellhound" moniker was going to stick after all. Also inside the crate were a pair of black knee high boots with gripping soles, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a belt of throwing knives. She dressed quickly. The suit zipped up all the way to her neck. It wasn't until she put on the belt that she noticed the empty hook on its right side. Tony must have read up on her weapons skills. But how could he know that she'd kept it?

She walked back into the bedroom and opened the closet. Taking out a long wooden box, she laid it on the bed. Pietro watched her silently. With trembling hands, she opened the box and withdrew a long, black whip. It was the same one that had left the scars on her back. How fitting that it should be used against Hydra. Coiling it, she placed it in its hook. After giving Pietro a soft kiss on the lips, she was gone.

* * *

The cargo bay was hotter and more cramped than Susan thought it would be. She didn't know how long she'd been in there, but it felt like hours. Steve had discussed a plan with her. Once they were out over the ocean, he would ask Bucky to take his place in the copilot's chair and then help her out. _Isn't this quinjet supposed to be faster than other planes?_ Susan thought.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she heard the shuffling of feet above her. She had opened the front of her suit due to the heat, and she quickly zipped it back up. A foot tapped three times on the hatch of the cargo bay. Susan climbed the ladder and tapped twice on her side of the hatch. It slowly opened, and Steve pulled her out. After shutting the hatch, she looked over her shoulder. Just as they had hoped, Bucky and Natasha had been too focused on flying to notice for now.

Strapping herself into a seat next to Pietro's, Susan squeezed his hand tightly. "I love you," she mouthed to him.

"I love you too," he mouthed back.

"Hey Steve?" asked Bucky as he turned his head. Whatever question he had in mind was forgotten when his eyes fell on Susan. He threw an accusatory glance at Steve before unbuckling his seatbelt. Walking toward the back of the quinjet, he motioned for Susan to follow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked her harshly.

"What I'm meant to do," she replied, "Do you have so little confidence in my abilities?"

Bucky sighed and threw his hands in the air. "No, I just- I want something better for you."

"But you didn't care to ask what I want."

Bucky hung his head, and his shoulders drooped. "You're right," he said softly, "Just be careful." He brushed Susan's cheek with the back of his hand. Looking over at Pietro, he said, "I swear, if I ever get my hands on speedy over there…"

"His name is Pietro, and you'll have to go through me," she said firmly. At that, she walked back over to her seat. Pietro gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled and squeezed his arm gently. In another hour and a half, the quinjet was landing in the French forest. Bucky stationed himself on a ridge overlooking the base. He would have to take out the turrets before the rest of the team could move in.

They waited just behind the tree line for his signal. Pietro fidgeted with impatience, but stilled at a glare from Natasha. Susan took even, deep breaths. It had been a long time since she had given in to her powers. She worried it would take some coaxing. She was wrong. The animal Hydra had turned her into was pushed down deeply, but it was still there. It growled in her chest and ran in her blood. It ached to be let lose, to fight once again. Her nails lengthened into claws, her teeth into fangs. Her pupils dilated until her eyes were almost completely black. Every sound and smell intensified. She was ready.

A part of her worried that the others would want nothing to do with her once they'd seen what she was capable of. Of course, if they had read the files they already knew. If Fury still wanted her help after that, then perhaps she was being irrational. She sensed Pietro staring at her, and turned to face him. She registered the surprise in his face, and inclined her head to reassure him.

She heard the first silenced gunshot from her father's position. The rest followed soon afterwards. It didn't take long for agents to start pouring from the facility.

"You guys are up," she heard him say over the intercom.

Steve charged first, with his shield held up. Natasha fired at the incoming agents from behind him, while Susan skillfully flung her knives. As soon as she was within range of one of them, she lashed out with her claws. They raked across his face, and he fell to the ground. Two more fell soon after him. Pietro ran around the edges of the field, a blur causing agents to fly in the air. He planted explosives at strategic points around the base, and retrieved anything of note.

As they were closing in on the entrance to the base, Bucky came in over the intercom, "I've got an enemy sniper on the Northeast corner of the roof."

"I'm on it," Susan replied. Now would be a good time to test out these boots. She ran full speed at the sheer concrete wall of the base, knocking agents out of her way. When she reached it, she dug her claws into the wall, scaling it with ease. Her sudden appearance caught the sniper by surprise, which she took advantage of. Susan kicked his rifle off of its stand and out of his reach. The sniper jumped up and tried to run, but she lashed out with her whip. It wrapped around his ankles and brought him to the ground hard. Using all of her strength, Susan slung him off of the roof.

The door to the roof access opened and agents began streaming out. It was a narrow entryway, so she was able to take them down one at a time. "I may be up here for a minute," she said over the intercom, "I'll meet up with the rest of you inside."

"Copy that," replied Steve. He and Natasha had just entered the base. Pietro was a constant blur around them. He retrieved crates of weapons and supplies, transporting them to Bucky's hide. Up on the roof, Susan kicked an agent through the door of the roof access and fought her way down the stairwell. She met up with Steve and Natasha on the second floor.

"What's the situation?" she asked.

"We've almost got it," Steve said, "All that's left is the laboratory on the third floor." Susan nodded curtly and followed them up the stairs. They took out the guards around the lab, and then moved on to the scientists. A few tried to fight, and were quickly dispatched. The rest bit down on cyanide pills before they could get to them.

With the base secured, the team did routine cleanup. On the third floor, Natasha downloaded the base's files onto a flash drive. Susan stood by in case of trouble. Just as the Russian was finishing up, she heard a loud cough. One of the scientists was still alive, just barely.

Looking at Susan, she wheezed, "My, my, how you've grown." Her face was faintly familiar, but the young woman couldn't place any specifics. "You're every inch the killing machine we made you to be," the dying woman added.

Natasha laid her hand on Susan's back. "Let's go," she said softly.

As the two were leaving, the woman called after them, "Whether you're fighting for us or the Avengers, it doesn't change that you're a mindless animal!"

The words rang in Susan's ears as the base was blown sky high. Her father clapped a hand on her shoulder with an understanding look. When Pietro asked what was wrong, she could only shake her head. She closed her eyes gratefully when the jet took off.


	5. The Valley of the Shadow of Death

**Chapter 5**

 **Warning: Mentions of sexual violence**

Bucky was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book Susan had suggested to him. He'd told her about his penchant for science fiction and she laughed, "What do you need that for? Look at the people you live with!" Still, she had a knack for picking engaging stories. He was soon interrupted from his reverie by a loud whoosh of air.

"You know Tony doesn't like you doing that in the tower," he said without looking up.

"How is Tony going to find out?" asked a sweat-drenched Pietro. He had apparently just finished training, and was pouring himself a glass of orange juice. The wooden chair across from Bucky groaned as he lowered himself into it. The two sat in silence for a while. Swirling his orange juice in its glass, Pietro asked, "You don't trust me, do you?"

Bucky glanced up. "I'm not a trusting person," he growled.

"You trust Rogers. You trust Romanov. Hell, you even seem to trust Stark more than me."

Bucky set his book aside. "That took a long time," he said.

Pietro leaned in across the table. "No… There's something else, isn't there?"

The older man leaned back in his chair with his jaw clenched. Sighing through his nose, he said, "I just… Have trouble with the fact that you _volunteered_ for Hydra experiments".

"But you get along with my sister just fine".

"Your sister isn't sniffing around my kid".

"Ah," replied Pietro. He leaned back and stifled a chuckle with his hand.

"And what is so damn funny?" Bucky snapped.

Pietro took a deep breath. "It's nothing, it's just… Susie was teasing me yesterday and she said…," at this point he drew his shoulders back and bobbed his head precisely like she did and Bucky couldn't help but snort, "She said, 'Boy, if your sister swung my way you wouldn't stand a chance'".

"I suppose she comes by that honest," Bucky chuckled, despite himself.

"I suppose so," Pietro replied. Looking pensive, he added, "Wanda and I didn't know anything about Hydra, or its history. We just wanted to do right by our country… Keep in mind, our parents were Romani. Do you really think we would've gone within 10 feet of those Nazis if we'd known?"

Bucky nodded and sighed, "You're right."

Neither of them had noticed Steve stepping into the kitchen until he sat down at the table with them. "Nice to see you two finally getting this cleared up," he said. Then, he took a look at Pietro's weary face and added, "But there's something else, isn't there?"

The young man nodded. "I'm worried about Susie," he said, "Her nightmares seem to be getting worse and worse… And I don't think she'd like me to get too detailed, but whenever things start to get _intimate_ she gets withdrawn…"

Bucky glowered, "Now listen here-"

Throwing up his hands Pietro quickly added, "No, no, no! I respect her boundaries, if there's one thing my father taught me. It's just that I can tell there's something wrong that she won't talk to me about."

"Okay," said Steve, "What do you want us to do?"

* * *

Wanda had invited Susan to her apartment for lunch. It was a fairly usual thing, but Susan's empathic senses detected something amiss. Still, Wanda was her friend, and she'd want to be there if something was wrong. So, she knocked on the other woman's door with trepidation. She heard a soft "come in" before the door opened.

The faces of Steve, Pietro, and her father greeted Susan from the living room. Glancing at Wanda, she murmured, "You didn't tell me this was a party."

"Why don't you sit down?" Steve asked kindly.

"I'm okay standing," she replied, "What's going on?"

Wanda laid a gentle hand on Susan's shoulder, "Pietro's been very worried about you."

Susan glared at the white-haired man but said nothing. "Why haven't you told me you've been having nightmares, малышка?" asked Bucky.

"Name a single person in this tower who doesn't," she spat back.

"Sometimes talking helps," Steve said quietly, "It took me a while to figure that out myself."

Wanda's hands hadn't left Susan's arms, and she was grateful for the comforting presence. She turned to her best friend and whispered desperately, "Wanda, I can't do this. I don't know what to say." Before Wanda could reply Susan reached out to her mentally, needing her to understand. The Sokovian woman inhaled through her nose as images flashed through her mind. Memories of being crushed under a man's weight with the stench of his sweaty hand over her mouth, of the hope that it would be over soon, and the terror at the thought of exposing these vulnerable memories to Pietro, all surfaced in an instant. In almost that same instant, the mental connection was broken and Wanda was looking heartbroken at her friend.

"Oh Susan," she said with a thick voice, "I know he'll be understanding. And it'll be better for you, I promise."

Pietro had been quiet the entire time, but Susan looked over to see him looking at her from under his eyelashes. The worry in those enchanting, icy eyes cut deep into her heart. Walking away from Wanda, she leaned against a window and looked out over the city. "If you all really want to know what's been bothering me I'm going to need you to let me finish before you say anything. Otherwise I don't know if I'll be able to get through this." When no one said anything, she took that as her cue to start. "There was one of the guards- the same one who gave me the scars, actually- who would come into my cell when no one else was around. I really don't want to get into detail on that, other than that he said he'd 'fry my brain like an egg' if I said or did anything. Anyway, when I got out…," Susan swallowed hard before continuing, "I was pregnant and didn't know. I guess it had something to do with the stress, but I had a miscarriage. I didn't even realize that's what had happened until a while later. Anyway, I was in with Hydra so long and I never learned how to be close to anyone and I'm so terrified of losing people or getting hurt and- and-"

Tears streamed down Susan's face and her breath hitched. She fought to keep control of herself, until she felt the cool of metal on her shoulder. She turned as her knees buckled and fell into her father's chest. He lowered them both down onto the floor, all the while murmuring soothingly into Susan's hair. She didn't even pay attention to what he was saying, only to the cadence of his voice. After her breathing slowed he pulled back to look at her. "You'll always be safe here, no matter what," he said. Susan felt another large hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Steve.

"Hey kiddo," he said, "Can I ask a favor?"

Susan nodded, wiping her eyes. "Um, yeah."

"I want you to look after these for me," he said as he slipped a chain over her head. Susan looked down at the tarnished and banged-up dog tags and threw her arms around the blonde man's neck. He kissed her on the cheek before saying, "I think we should leave you and Pietro alone for a minute." Susan nodded. Bucky, Steve, and Wanda quietly stepped out of the room.

Susan walked quietly up to Pietro, who was sitting with his face buried in his hands. He looked up with red, puffy eyes before quickly standing and turning away from her. "Oh Susie, why didn't you tell me?" he choked out.

"I was scared of how you'd react. Or maybe just scared in general, I don't know," she said, barely above a whisper. She looked down at her hands as she heard him take a deep breath. With a gentle hand, he lifted her face to look him in the eyes.

Cupping her cheek, he said, "I will _never_ hurt you like that, I promise. And I won't let anyone else hurt you. I love you and I won't let _anyone_ treat you like that again, do you hear me?"

"I know, I know. I love you," Susan said in reply. Pietro pressed his lips against her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around her. The tension in her shoulders eased until she began to feel drowsy.

For the first time she could remember, she slept the whole night.

* * *

Everyone in the tower was getting weary. The war against Hydra showed no signs of nearing its end. "I can't believe we wasted so much time fighting each other," Tony said, not alone in his sentiment. Pietro was currently seated in a kitchen chair, towel around his shoulders, as Wanda trimmed his hair.

"You really should have someone else do this," she said.

"But you've always cut my hair," Pietro whined. Susan snorted from behind her magazine. Wanda started as the intercom chirped, cutting a lock of hair a little too close. She quickly tousled it to cover her mistake.

All three of them groaned as Steve's voice came over the speaker saying, "Suit up everyone, we've got a mission. And I can hear you guys."

Later, as everyone sat around the conference table, the older Avengers' anxiety was contagious. They did their best to hide it, but Susan was even getting an empathic reading from Natasha. She and Wanda shared a glance, with the Sokovian woman nodding to indicate that she also noticed the heaviness in the air. It didn't take long before Steve strode to the head of the table, all spangled up. "Well team," he said, "This job is never easy, but this one may be our hardest one yet. We're gonna need all hands on deck." Clicking a remote, he pulled up a map on the screen.

"Well, something's rotten in Denmark," Natasha crooned, "We've received intel on a large base on an island off its coast."

"Why is it always Eastern Europe?" Susan asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. Pietro sighed heavily in response.

Natasha continued, "It has some underground levels, but we're not sure how many. But we think there's a large weapons cache stored here, and it needs to be taken out."

"Alright everyone," Tony piped up, "Let's get to the jet and finish debriefing on the way. This one can't wait."

They all packed into the largest quinjet on hand at the tower. The team from the New Avenger's facility, plus Clint, was supposed to be meeting them on the island (and Wanda didn't seem to thrilled about seeing Vision). Susan tried to stay attentive to Steve's discussion of tactics, but her stomach was doing backflips and her heart was pounding. Sitting close by her side, Pietro took notice of her unrest.

"Talk to me," he whispered into her ear.

"I just have a terrible feeling about this, Pietro."

"We all do, before every mission. You're not alone my any means."

Susan shook her head softly. "No… This time's different." Pietro gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, but couldn't find anything to say.

All too soon the plane neared the small island. The quinjet carrying the others had joined them halfway through the trip, and the two began their landing. "Now team," Cap said, "with how small this island is we'll probably trip off some alarms. Be ready to fight as soon as that door's let down."

The door of the jet began its whirring descent, but the only sound that came with it was the whistling of birds. Steve held up his hand and looked around for a moment and then motioned for everyone else to follow. They met up with the group from the other jet, with Clint and Steve looking concerned at each other. "It's too quiet. I don't like this," said the archer.

Steve nodded in return. "Everyone be on guard. Let's head toward the base, _slowly_."

Every twig that snapped and every leaf that rustled made Susan's heart skip a beat. She looked at each member of the team and saw that they each had the same fear in their eyes. _Save for Vision_ , she thought. This was her first time seeing the android, and she had to admit he was unsettling. His face was completely neutral and impassive. Except… There was a flicker of something when he looked at Wanda. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder when they reached the base, but she shrugged it away.

"Wanda," Bucky murmured, never taking his eyes from his scope, "what kind of reading are you getting?"

The woman was silent for a moment before replying, "…nothing."

Sam chimed in, "Abandoned, then? They must have cleared out quick."

The fear was mounting in Wanda's voice when she said, "No, I mean I can't feel anything, not even the animals. Something's blocking my telepathy. Susan?"

The wolfish woman turned her jet-black eyes toward the base. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, finding that her empathic sense was giving her no feedback. "My God… They knew we were coming," she said quietly.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the ground began to rumble. The large metal doors of the base slid open, and Hydra agents spewed from the dark behind it. "Pietro," Steve barked, "Shake 'em up."

Without reply, a streak of blue whirled through the enemy ranks, sending agents flying. Despite his efforts, the wave that reached the other Avengers was enormous. They fought their hardest, as they always did. The agents were easy enough to dispatch, but they just kept coming. _Wait,_ Susan thought, _are they getting back up?_

An agent lunged at her, and she quickly pulled her whip taught and used it to block him. As a result, she held him with his face mere inches away from hers. It was then that she saw his eyes, clouded over all white. From what she could tell, the man's skin had once been brown, but now it was ashen and crusted with ice despite the warm air. Just as the horrifying reality sunk into her mind, Pietro's voice came over the coms. "Holy Shit," he said, "They're _dead._ They're all dead."

"That's not possible!" shouted Tony. The battle was getting more and more difficult, until a figure made of tendrils of black smoke rose above the fray. For a moment, the horrid "agents" ceased in their assault.

 _Well, well. This_ is _embarrassing,_ said a smooth, low voice. It did not sound out loud, but in their minds. Everyone save for Wanda flinched, unaccustomed to such an intrusion.

"Who are you and what do you want?" shouted Steve in a commanding voice.

The presence brushed against their minds again, in what was almost a chuckle. _I have gone by many names among men,_ it said, _but you may call me… The Silencer. Yes, yes, that is quite fitting._

"That only answers one question," the blonde man replied.

 _And why would I waste my time explaining my plans to a star-spangled drudge like you? But, there is one among you who catches my interest._ The blank void where a face should have resided turned over the crowd, as if sniffing for something. Finally, it found its target. Pointing at Susan, the voice simply said, _You…_

"You are mistaken," the young woman replied, glancing anxiously at Bucky.

 _I think not…_ the voice replied, _you walk under the shadow of death, as I do. You have seen its majesty. Death is the only perfect thing in the universe, my child. Unfailingly claiming everyone and everything, regardless of how long it is evaded. Hydra has proven to be an… effective vessel for that. I only seek to make this world more perfect, wouldn't you like to aid me in that?_

Susan could feel the blood draining from her face. "What you seek to do is monstrous," she said.

Another soundless chuckle rolled over them. _Which is why I could use a monster._ When Susan didn't reply, a sense of disappointment and vague irritation washed over them. _A pity that I shall have to kill a creature so beautiful_ , it said.

With a motion of the creature's hand, the garish soldiers were back on the offensive. "Fall back! To the Quinjets!" Tony cried.

Bucky and Susan turned to run back, but were quickly surrounded on all sides. Pressing their backs together, they held off their foes as best they could, but they were endless. They saw the others streaming into the jets as a strong wind whipped next to them. Pietro stood with them, ready to fight.

"Pietro!" Bucky barked, "Take Susan and go!"

"No! I won't leave you!" she replied. Unbeknownst to her, the two men shared a meaningful glance over her shoulder. There were tears in the older man's eyes as he gave a brief nod.

"I love you, малышка. Take good care of her, speedy," he choked. Before Susan could object further, the words were sucked from her mouth by a swift rush of air. In an instant she was back on the jet, held firmly in Pietro's arms. She beat against his chest and tried to pull away, but Steve jumped in to help hold her.

"No, we can't leave him!" she screamed.

"Susie, he knew what he was doing!" Pietro replied, "Don't make his sacrifice count for nothing!"

Inconsolable, she still tried to pull away, even as the door to the jet closed and the engine started. For a moment the fog clouding her abilities lifted, and she could sense her father's spirit like a candle flame in the darkness. She stopped breathing as that flame flickered, and was snuffed out. She could feel her mouth open, and the pain in her throat as she screamed it raw, but could hear nothing. A pair of soft hands cupped her face, and Wanda pulled Susan's head to her chest. Of all the people in the jet, she understood her pain. It was the kind of pain that words failed to describe, that makes the one feeling it wish for the restfulness of death. It was the same thing she felt when Pietro was shot, and the world seemed so much darker.

The last thing Susan remembered was the beating of Wanda's heart, and the softness of her breasts, so like a mother's, before everything went black.


End file.
